Animal Huggers Club
by ruccrys
Summary: Do Kyungsoo yang polos terjebak diantara 3 orang manusia jadi- jadian yang berusaha untuk merebut seks pertamanya! Siapa yang akan berhasil? exo Hansoo/ Sudo/ Krisoo !
1. Prolog

author:ruccrys

**Animal Lovers Club**

**Main Cast:**

**Kyungsoo**

**Luhan**

**Suho**

**Kris**

**.**

**Boys Love don't like don't read!**

no plagiarism, no siders

* * *

.

**PROLOG**

.

.

Tiga orang namja yang memiliki _'keistimewaan'_ bisa berubah menjadi binatang ingin menjadi seorang manusia sempurna!

.

Satu- satunya cara, adalah _melakukan hubungan intim_ dengan orang yang mereka cintai dan orang yang mencintai mereka

.

Tidak hanya itu! Mereka harus menjadi _partner seks pertama_ dari orang itu. Dan orang itu akan menjadi _pendamping hidup mereka untuk selamanya_.

.

Kalau sampai mereka tidak mencintai orang itu atau orang itu tidak mencintai mereka tapi mereka tetap melakukan hubungan seks dengannya, akibatnya fatal! Mereka tidak akan menjadi manusia lagi dan akan _dikutuk menjadi binatang untuk selamanya!_

.

"Oh Tidak! Aku pasti lelah _berjalan dengan perutku_ terus!"

- Xi Luhan

.

"Kau tahu, berada didalam _akuarium_ itu sangat memuakkan! Tak mungkin aku hidup disana selamanya"

- Kim Joonmyeon

.

"Apa aku harus _mematuhi perintah_ setiap orang yang memberiku makan? _Tak jarang ada yang takut padaku_"

- Wu Yifan

.

.

_Mungkin,_ mereka bisa dengan mudah menemukan orang yang mencintai mereka dan mereka bisa belajar untuk mencintai orang tersebut mengingat _paras rupawan_ yang mereka miliki.

.

Tapi apakah itu tetap berlaku jika mereka harus berpenampilan sebiasa mungkin agar _tidak mencolok?_

.

Mereka harus _menutup aura tampan dan karisma_ mereka terhadap orang- orang disekitar mereka

.

"Sialan, kalau aku harus terus menjadi _badboy_, tidak akan ada yang mau dekat apalagi berhubungan seks denganku!"

- Xi Luhan

.

"_Kacamata?_ Jika aku _cupu_, mereka akan menjauhiku. Bagaimana mau ada orang yang mencintaiku?!"

- Kim Joonmyeon

.

"_Guru?!_ Aku pasti susah mendapatkan hati murid- murid dan aku masih terlalu muda untuk melakukan seks dengan guru tua bangka lainnya yang mungkin menyukaiku!"

-Wu Yifan

..

Tunggu dulu. Selain itu, mereka tidak boleh mencari orang yang mencintai mereka. Tapi orang itulah yang harus _datang_ pada mereka

.

"Bagaimana mungkin ada yang _datang pada anak nakal_ nanti?!"

- Xi Luhan

.

"Datang pada kami? Sepertinya itu _mustahil_"

- Kim Joonmyeon

.

"_Tidak mungkin_ aku menerkam siswa yang bertanya tentang pelajaran saat dia datang padaku"

- Wu Yifan

.

Untuk memudahkan mereka, mereka akan ditempatkan didalam sebuah _sekolah_ dan dipersatukan didalam sebuah '_Animal Huggers Club'_

.

"Sialan! Peminat club penyayang binatang pasti _sangat sedikit_"

- Xi Luhan

.

"Club penyayang binatang? Club itu memiliki _pamor yang rendah_ dikalangan remaja"

- Kim Joonmyeon

.

"Apa aku harus memaksa muridku untuk _masuk ke club aneh_ itu?"

- Wu Yifan

.

Bagaimana jika,

.

"Annyeong, naneun Do Kyungsoo imnida. Apakah kalian mengijinkan Kyungie untuk _bergabung dalam club ini_?"

.

Oh lihatlah kulit putih dan wajah imut namja mungil itu

.

"Kyungsoo _datang pada kita_ kan?"

- Xi Luhan

.

"Dia pasti adalah_ calon_ pendamping hidupku untuk selamanya"

- Kim Joonmyeon

.

"Dia hanya sedang ada di jalan_ menuju masa depanku_"

- Wu Yifan

.

"Hahaha hyunggiee! Hentikaann leherkuhh gelihhhh"

.

.

"Dia _sangat polos_. _Sangat susah_ untuk melakukan seks dengannya"

- Xi Luhan

.

"Aku _tak tega_ menyentuh namja sepolos dia"

- Kim Joonmyeon

.

"Apakah ia benar- benar belum pernah melakukan seks sebelumnya? Ia terlihat_ bersih_"

- Wu Yifan

.

.

.

"Aku rasa, Kyungie harus _berhati- hati_ dengan member club itu. Mereka terlihat mengerikan seolah ingin _memakan Ky__ungie_"

.

"Maksud Baekki apa? Apa Kyungie _terlihat seperti sushi sehingga ingin dimakan_? Mereka _tak akan sanggup_ menelan Kyungie yang bertubuh besar"

.

.

.

* * *

**NEXT/ DELETE?**  
**Tergantung Review^_~**


	2. Chapter 1

author:ruccrys

**Animal Lovers Club**

**Main Cast:**

**Kyungsoo**

**Luhan**

**Suho**

**Kris**

**.**

**Boys Love don't like don't read!**

no plagiarism, no siders

* * *

.

Matahari bersinar cukup terang pagi ini. Menemani seorang namja tampan yang sedang berlari ditengah lapangan. Mungkin lebih tepatnya ia sedang dihukum karena ditepi lapangan terdapat seorang yeoja paruh baya menatapnya tajam. Yang berlari adalah Xi Luhan dan yang menatapnya adalah Kim Taeyeon. Panggil saja Kim sonsae

"Sudah lelah Tuan Xi?" ejeknya

"Aku tak akan lelah sampai kau pergi Nyonya Kim!" tantang namja tampan bersurai hitam tersebut. 'Sialan, kalau saja aku bisa berubah sekarang, Kupastikan kau sudah mati wanita tua!'

"Cih. Tak usah menantangku Xi Luhan, Aku tak akan pergi dari tempat ini. Aku akan menunggumu menyerah. Walaupun itu membutuhkan waktu semalaman" ucapnya dengan senyuman sinis

"Semalaman? Kau mau kevirginanmu pergi bersamaku perawan tua?" ejek Luhan sambil terus berlari

Wajah wanita itu memerah. Perpaduan antara marah dan malu. Ia mengalihkan wajahnya kelain arah agar tidak melihat namja nakal yang sedang berlari memutari lapangan itu. "Dasar murid kurang ajar" desisnya pelan namun entah bagaimana caranya Luhan dapat menangkap suara pelan tersebut

"Yes i'am" balas Luhan sambil bersmirk melihat wajah gurunya yang sudah sangat merah terbakar.

Jujur saja, Luhan sudah mulai lelah berlari mengitari lapangan dibawah hangat matahari yang menyapa kulitnya dan menghasilkan tetesan tetesan keringat yang membasahi wajahnya. Walaupun masih pagi dan sinar matahari tak terlalu terik, berlari berputar- putar lapangan pasti menghasilkan liquid bening yang disebut keringat itu bukan

'Jika bukan karena kutukan itu, aku tak mungkin seperti ini'

"Aku tak tahu kenapa sonsae selalu memperhatikanku" godanya lagi. Luhan ingin gurunya cepat pergi dan ia bisa berhenti berlari. "Sonsae selalu marah jika aku mengerjai para yeoja. Apa kau cemburu eoh?"

Yeoja berumur 30an itu memerah mendengar kata- kata Luhan. Luhan memang tampan. Sangat tampan namun sikapnya yang buruk membuat banyak orang menjauhinya.

"Apa yang kau katakan Tuan Xi?! Sudah tugasku menghukummu!" balasnya. Oh Tuhan untung saja sinar matahari menyilaukan membuat rona di pipi yeoja dengan kulit putih itu tidak tertangkap jelas pandangan mata Luhan. Jika Luhan melihatnya, Habislah sang guru karena malu

"Benarkah? Kenapa kau sangat marah saat kemarin aku meremas bokong Krystal lalu kau menyuruhku membersihkan toilet? Tapi kau hanya menyuruhku mengerjakan tugas yang banyak saat aku menyembunyikan kacamata Jeongmin? Apa kau ingin aku meremas bokongmu?" ucapnya vulgar. Ia sengaja ingin membuat gurunya malu lalu segera pergi

"Tttentu itu karena err-"

'Kena kau wanita tua'

"Ah aku masuk dulu! Aku harus mengurus murid kelas 1!" elak wanita itu. Semua guru memang tak ada yang bisa melawan seorang Xi Luhan.

"HAAAAAAAHHH akhirnya ia pergi juga" leganya lalu merebahkan tubuhnya di lapangan. Ia tak peduli dengan tatapan- tatapan aneh dari para murid kelas 1 yang baru masuk hari ini. Bagaimana tidak? Menggoda guru yang sedang menghukumnya sampai- sampai wajah guru itu memerah hebat. Tentu saja ia bukan orang biasa bukan? Lagipula namja senakal apa yang bisa dihukum langsung pada hari pertama tahun ajaran baru. Di pagi hari pula? Namja senakal Luhan jawabannya.

Ya hari ini adalah hari pertama tahun ajaran baru di Woosan International High School. Terlihat sangat banyak wajah- wajah baru disana. Ada yang tampan, cantik, ada yang bertubuh besar, ada yang mungil. Ada juga yang masih terlihat sangat polos. Hampir semua dari mereka enak dipandang. Namun seorang Xi Luhan lebih tertarik memandang langit pagi daripada manusia manusia yang baru saja beranjak dewasa tersebut. Berbeda dengan sesosok namja _'istimewa'_ lain yang justru berkutat didepan buku setebal kamus dan dibelakang kacamata tebalnya.

"Joonmyeon!" panggil seorang wanita dengan jas ala guru Woosan HS.

"Ah ne Kim sonsae?" balasnya sesopan mungkin

"Kau tahu? Luhan membuat masalah lagi!" ucapnya. Wajah gurunya masih terlihat sedikit merah berkat kata- kata vulgar dari Luhan. Namja berwajah angelic itu hanya bisa sweatdrop melihat guru mudanya yang selalu salah tingkah dibuat sahabatnya itu

"Mianhae sonsaenim dia memang begitu. Nanti aku akan menasihatinya lagi" ucap namja itu sambil membungkukkan badannya. Tidak jarang (bahkan sering) guru yang dikerjai oleh Luhan melapor padanya dan memintanya memarahi atau sekedar menasihati sahabatnya itu. Walaupun sifat mereka berbeda, tapi mereka selalu bersama. Juga ditambah seorang guru idola. Masih sangat muda ia juga tampan. Ia merupakan guru yang dingin pada murid- muridnya bahkan ia dingin terhadap rekan- rekan kerjanya.

Namun tidak begitu terhadap dua murid _istimewa_nya. Mungkin karena ia juga _'istimewa'_?

Ya mungkin saja.

.

.

"Woaaaa sekolah Baekki hyung besar nee!" kagum seorang namja bermata bulat

"Ini juga sekolahmu Kyungie" balas namja disebelahnya sambil tersenyum dan menggeleng melihat namja polos disebelahnya

"Woaaa Kyungie akan punya banyak teman!" kagumnya lagi melihat kelas barunya yang dipenuhi murid- murid. "Woaa ottokhaee? Bagaimana kalau tidak ada yang mau berteman dengan Kyungiee?" namja itu tiba- tiba khawatir lalu memasang wajah lesu. Baekhyun tersenyum kecil. Ia maklum saja, ini adalah sekolah umum pertama dongsaengnya itu. Sejak ia kecil, orang tuanya selalu mengekangnya dan menyuruhnya homeschooling. Entah kenapa orang tuanya melakukan hal itu sehingga dongsaengnya ini baru menghadapi dunia luar diumurnya yang ke 15 tahun dengan jiwa seorang anak kecil. "Baekki hyungg! Apa mereka mau berteman dengan Kyungie nanti?" cemas namja mungil itu masih dengan wajah lesunya membuat para siswa- siswi yang lewat dan melihatnya memekik tertahan karena ia terlihat sanga imut dengan ekspresi seperti itu. Namja bermata bulat itupun mengangkat kepalanya dan mengubah ekspresinya secepat mungkin menjadi ekspresi bingung. Bagaimana tidak? Sekarang semua orang sedang memandangnya sambil menutup mulutnya yang menganga melihat anak sekolah menengah atas selucu dia

"Kkenapa menatap Kyungie seperti itu?" namja mungil itu membulatkan matanya lalu menutup wajahnya. "Kyungie maluu! Jangan begituu" rajuknya

"HUAAAAA" pekik para yeoja. Beberapa dari mereka ada yang mimisan dan juga ada yang pingsan ditempat

"Hoobaenim! Kau imut sekalii!" teriak kubu para sunbae

"GYAAA SIAPA NAMAMU MANIS?!" kali ini kubu para seme bersuara

Baekhyun memutar bola matanya malas. Ia pernah mengalami ini dulu. Tapi karena ia tak sepolos Kyungsoo, maka mereka tak berlangsung lama

"Ayo kita pergi" bisiknya lalu menarik tangan adiknya yang masih menutup wajahnya lalu Baekhyun membawa namja mungil itu masuk kekelasnya dan mengantarnya sampai ke tempat duduknya. Bisa saja adiknya salah menduduki tempat orang lalu orang yang tempat duduknya diduduki itu marah dan memukuli adik mungilnya itu. Atau saja dia adalah seme mesum yang langsung melakukan this and that pada adiknya. Atau seorang fangirl yang akan menyulik adiknya dan dijadikan gantungan hidup dikamarnya. Hah itu memang mustahil. Tapi Baekhyun terlalu khawatir walau hanya untuk menyuruh adiknya masuk ke kelas sendirian

"Kelasku ada diujung lorong dekat kantin. Kalau ada apa- apa datang ke kelas hyung saja ne" ucap Baekhyun sambil mengelus surai coklat adiknya lalu pergi keluar kelas adiknya dan berjalan menuju kelasnya

tak lama kemudian..

"BAEKKI HYUNGG! TOLONG KYUNGIE DIKEJAR- KEJAR ORANG ORANG ANEEHH!" Baekhyun disusun dengan suara teriakan dongsaengnya dan langkah langkah orang berlari dibelakangnya. Fangirl dan Fanboy

.

"Ya Tuhan kuatkan adikku yang polos itu" desis Baekhyun lalu berjalan mendekati adiknya dan merangkulnya. Ia menoleh kearah para fangirl dan fanboy lalu memberikan deathglare

Baekhyun menatap tajam segerombolan manusia itu -Jangan ganggu dongsaengku- kira- kira seperti itulah makna tatapan tajam Baekhyun. Setidaknya dengan Baekhyun disampingnya, Kyungsoo merasa lebih tenang.

"Temani hyung meletakkan tas lalu kita ke kantin. Hyung akan kenalkan kau dengan teman- teman hyung dikantin" ucap Baekhyun. Kyungsoo mengangguk lalu mengikuti hyungnya itu

"Kyungsoo tunggu didepan kelas hyung sebentar ya. Hyung mau meletakkan tas. Jangan kemana- mana" pesan namja imut itu pada adiknya seolah- olah ia akan pergi yang lama dan takut adiknya hilang entah kemana. Tapi wajar saja. Melihat Fans Kyungsoo yang langsung sebanyak itu, bisa saja manusia laknat itu memanfaatkan Kyungsoo yang sedang sendirian untuk membawanya pergi entah kemana. Atau mungkin Kyungsoo berjalan- jalan mengitari sekolah dan tak tahu arah kembali ke kelasnya. Terdengar sangat bodoh memang, tapi tak bisa dipungkiri bahwa ingatan Kyungsoo tentang tempat memang sangat amat payah. Bahkan ia pernah lupa jalan menuju ke kamarnya sehingga semalaman ia tidur di sofa. Untung saja Baekhyun membangunkannya lalu mengantarnya ke kamarnya sendiri.

Kyungsoo juga pernah terkunci dikamar seharian. Baekhyun dan para maid sudah sangat bingung kenapa Kyungsoo tidak mau keluar dari kamarnya. Baekhyun mencoba menelfonnya tapi tak diangkat sehingga Baekhyun menaiki tangga dibantu oleh para maid dari luar dan meloncat ke balkon kamar Kyungsoo yang berada di lantai dua. Dan ternyata itu disebabkan Kyungsoo yang terkunci didalam kamar mandi kamarnya karena lupa meletakkan kunci pintu kamar mandi yang ia lepas dari pintunya. Itu membuat Kyungsoo mengganti pintu kamar mandinya dengan kunci yang tak bisa dilepas dari pintu agar kejadian tersebut tak terulang.

Kecerobohan Kyungsoo yang bisa dibilang diatas rata- rata itu menyebabkan Baekhyun menjadi hyung yang overprotektif. Karena memang Kyungsoo adalah sesuatu yang sangat berharga baginya dan bagi seluruh keluarganya.

.

Baekhyun pun masuk kedalam kelasnya untuk sekedar meletakkan tasnya. Ia melirik sinis sejenak ke orang yang menempati tempat duduk dibelakangnya. Orang itu tersenyum lebih tepatnya menyeringai

"Kudengar hoobae yang langsung terkenal itu adikmu kan Do Baekhyun?" ucapnya

"Diam kau! Jangan pernah mencoba menyentuhnya atau hidupmu tak akan tenang Xi Luhan!" ancamnya pada namja itu lalu keluar untuk menemui adiknya. Membiarkan adiknya sendeirian didepan kelasnya bisa menjadi sebuah masalah besar. "Kyung a-" Baekhyun terdiam saat melihat tempat dimana adiknya berdiri tadi sudah kosong. "Aaarrggh Do Kyungsoo!" rutuknya sambil mengacak rambutnya

.

Selama itu, Kyungsoo sedang berjalan- jalan mengitari sekolah barunya yang sangat luas itu. Melihat- lihat kegiatan sunbaenya dan ada juga kelas- kelas untuk club- club. Ada Club Musik, Club Dance, Club Pecinta Teh, Club Membaca Buku dan di pintu paling ujung ada Club Penyayang Binatang. Kyungsoo mengangguk- angguk melihat club- club itu. Entah ia mengangguk untuk apa. Namja mungil itu kembali berjalan sampai tiba tiba-

TENGG

Bel berbunyi. Siswa- siswi segera berlari- lari memasuki kelasnya masing- masing. Selama Kyungsoo terdiam disana. Ia tak tahu dimana kelasnya. Bahkan ia tak tahu ia kelas berapa. Yang ia tahu ia kelas satu entah satu apa. Kyungsoo terdiam saat lorong sekolah mulai terlihat sepi. Kyungsoo terduduk disudut lorong sambil menenggelamkan wajahnya di lututnya. Ia menangis. Ia bingung harus kemana sekarang. Baekhyun bilang kelasnya ada diujung lorong. Tapi kelas Baekhyun menghilang (menurut Kyungsoo. Padahal ia berada di lorong yang berbeda)

"Ummaa, Appaa, Baekki hyungg" bisiknya. Sekarang lorong sekolah sudah benar- benar sepi. Semua murid sudah masuk ke kelas mereka masing- masing dan Kyungsoo tinggal sendirian diujung lorong itu. Duduk diujung sambil menekuk lututnya

"Hey"

Kyungsoo mengangkat kepalanya melihat orang yang memanggilnya

"Kenapa menangis?" ucap orang itu. Ia tak memakai seragam, menurut Kyungsoo, ia pasti seorang guru

"K-k-kyungie tak tahu dimana kelas Kyungie sonsae" balas Kyungsoo dengan suara bergetar

"Hmm kau anak kelas satu ya? Kelas satu apa?" tanya orang itu lagi

Kyungsoo menggeleng tanda tak tahu. Tadi Baekhyun yang mengantarkannya ke kelas dan Kyungsoo belum sempat melihat nomor kelasnya.

"Hhhh. Baiklah, ayo kita cari kelasmu bersama" ucap namja itu lembut lalu mengulurkan tangannya. "Panggil aku Wu Sonsae" guru IPA dan pembimbing Animal Hugger Club" ucapnya sambil menuntun Kyungsoo ke gedung SMA. "Lihat nama- nama di dinding tiap kelas. Jika kau menemukan namamu beritahu aku" ucapnya sambil terus berjalan didepan Kyungsoo yang sedang sibuk membaca nama- nama di depan pintu tiap kelas.

"Sonsaenim! Namaku ada disini" teriak Kyungsoo sambil menunjuk sebuah nama

"Do Kyungsoo?" tanyanya. Kyungsoo mengangguk.

"Hnn ayo masuk" ucapnya pelan

TOK TOK TOK

CKLEK

"Ah Kim sonsae, Annyeong. Aku mau mengantarkan anak ini. Tadi dia tersesat di lorong club" ucap Yifan

"Wu sonsae? Oh, baiklah. Silahkan duduk di tempatmu- Siapa namamu? Semua telah memperkenalkan diri kecuali kau" ucapnya

"Do Kyungsoo imnida" ucapnya dengan senyuman. Pipi Kim sonsae memerah hany dengan melihat senyumannya. Selama murid yang lain sudah sibuk berteriak- teriak. Kyungsoo memasang wajah O_O yang tak sadar makin membuat mereka semua mengaguminya.

Wu sonsae keluar dari kelas Kyungsoo sambil menggeleng- gelengkan kepalanya

"Baiklah Kyungsoo. Silahkan duduk ditempatmu. Sekarang ayo kita melanjutkan pembicaraan kita tentang sekolah ini" ucap Kim sonsae. Kyungsoo berjalan ke tempatnya lalu duduk disana. Ia sebangku dengan seorang namja tampan. Namja itu tersenyum saat Kyungsoo duduk disebelahnya. Di matanya terdapat lingkaran hitam yang membuat wajahnya terlihat sedikit seperti panda. Ia tersenyum saat Kyungsoo duduk disebelahnya

"Do Kyungsoo" ucap Kyungsoo pelan. Namja disebelahnya mengangguk

"Huang Zitao" balas namja itu masih dengan senyumannya. Kedua namja itupun kembali menatap gurunya yang berbadan mungil yang sedang menjelaskan tentang sekolah dan club- clubnya.

.

"Baiklah, sonsae akan memberikan kalian formulir pendaftaran club. Kalian isi formulir itu lalu bawa formulirnya ke ruangan club yang akan kalian masuki. Jika kalian bingung, kalian bisa bertanya kepada para sunbae kalian club apa yang cocok untuk kalian masuki. Sekarang kalian boleh keluar dari kelas dan menghampiri para sunbae di lapangan yang sudah siap mengenalkan kalian tentang seluk beluk sekolah ini" ucap Kim sonsae sebelum para murid berlari- lari berhamburan keluar kelas dan berlari ke lapangan.

.

"Baekkie hyung!" teriak Kyungsoo. Ia tak tertarik mengitari sekolah karena ia sudah melakukannya duluan dan berakhir tersasar. Ia lebih memutuskan untuk pergi ke kelas hyungnya diujung lorong dan bermain bersama hyungnya itu.

"Eh Kyungie. Kau tidak berputar- putar sekolah seperti yang lainnya?" tanya Baekhyun yang datang menemui adiknya didepan pintu kelas. Ternyata Baekhyun diikuti dua orang namja lagi dibelakangnya.

"Eh Kyungsoo! Akhirnya kau bersekolah diluar rumah juga" ucap namja tinggi disebelah Baekhyun

"Channie hyung! Woaa kita akan sering bertemu!" ucap Kyungsoo bebinar. "Dan, ooh ada hyung kotak juga!" pekiknya melihat namja yang satu lagi. Namja yang dipanggil Channie hyung itu hanya terkekeh melihat nama panggilan yang Kyungsoo berikan untuk temannya ini.

"Ya! Aku punya nama Kyungsoo! Sebegitu susahnya kah kau menghafalkan namaku?" tanyanya

"Bukan begitu Daennie hyung. Kyungie lebih suka memanggil hyung dengan panggilan hyung kotak" balas Kyungsoo sambil tertawa

"Jongdae hyung Kyung," ucap Baekhyun membela sahabatnya itu. Sebenarnya ia juga ingin tertawa mendengar cara Kyungsoo memanggil Jongdae. Tapi ia juga kasihan melihat Jongdae yang terus menerus diejek adiknya

"Aniyo. Hyung kotak lebih imut" jawabnya polos. "Eh hyung, Kyungie ingin kekantin. Sekaligus menanyakan tentang club" ucapnya lalu berjalan kearah kanan. Berlari kecil lebih tepatnya

"Kyungiee! Kantinnya ada di kiri!" teriak Chanyeol. Kyungsoo berbalik lalu berjalan ke ketiga hyungnya

"Channie hyung pasti bohong! Kyungie kan sudah menjelajahi sekolah ini tadi" ucarnya membela diri

"Ayolah Yungie tidak usah membela diri. Kau bahkan pernah melupakan letak kamarmu. Tak usah sok tau" ucap sang kotak hyung, Jongdae

"Yungie? Yang benar Kyungie tau!"

"Aniyo. Yungie lebih imut" balas Jongdae sambil terkekeh geli melihat reaksi Kyungsoo yang membulatkan matanya. Jongdae segera berjalan ke kantin diikuti Chanyeol, Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo yang merenung dengan mata bulatnya

"Itu kata- kata Kyungie tadi" bisiknya bingung karena kata- katanya saat mengejek Jongdae dibuat Jongdae membalasnya. Ia berjalan mengikuti ketiga hyungnya ke kantin sambil memasang wajah bingung

.

"Mmm hyung, menurut kalian semua, Kyungie pantas masuk club apa" tanyanya sambil mengemut sebuah lolipop yang diberikan oleh salah seorang sunbae. Kata Chanyeol, namanya Bang Minah sang idola sekolah. Belum ada yang pernah menolaknya. Tapi sepertinya Kyungsoo tak tertarik

"Suaramu kan bagus, masuk club menyanyi saja bersamaku dan Baekhyun" ucap Chen sambil meminum orange juice dihadapannya

Kyungsoo menggeleng. "Club lain mungkin, Kyungie tak tertarik" balasnya

"Club basket saja! Bersamaku!" ucap Chanyeol memberi ide. Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya dengan lollipop dimulutnya. Aigoo dia lucu sekali, lihat saja orang- orang yang lewat segera berhenti hanya sekedar untuk mengagumi keindahan mahluk mungil itu

"Channie hyung mengejekku? Bagaimana bisa aku masuk club basket jika tinggiku seperti ini" ucapnya sambil mempoutkan bibirnya masih dengan lollipop disana.

"HAHAHAAA!" tawa Chanyeol pecah begitu saja. Tidak hanya karena ia berhasil mengejek Kyungsoo, tapi karena ekspresi Kyungsoo yang sangatlah lucu didepan matanya

"Ayolah Channie hyung, Kyungie serius" balasnya malas

"Tapi kau sangat lucu Kyung! Ya Tuhann kenapa Baekhyun bisa mempunyai adik seperti kau eohh?" tanyanya sambil menahan tertawa

"Aku pun bingung" Baekhyun mengendikkan bahunya

"Eumm, tadi aku melihat Club Penyayang Binatang. Sepertinya mengasyikkan" ucap Kyungsoo sambil mengingat- ingat club apa yang ia lihat tadi

"MWO?!" teriak ketiga namja didepannya bersamaan. Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya lagi menatap ketiga hyungnya

"Waeyo?" tanyanya polos

"Kau yakin?" selidik Jongdae

Kyungsoo mengangguk

"Apa tak lebih baik club lain?" kali ini Chanyeol yang berbicara

Kyungsoo mengendikkan bahunya lalu diam. Tak lama kemudian ia menggelengkan kepalanya

"Hmmm. Kalau begitu ikut hyung sebentar" ucap Baekhyun lalu menarik tangan Kyungsoo

Kyungsoo menurut lalu mengikuti Baekhyun. Baekhyun membawanya ke perpustakaan.

"Kau lihat sunbae berkacamata tebal itu?" bisik Baekhyun sambil menunjuk seseorang yang berkacamata tebal yang sedang memilih- milih buku. Kyungsoo mengangguk. "Namanya Kim Joonmyeon, tapi banyak yang memanggilnya Suho karena senyumannya yang katanya seperti malaikat dan sikapnya yang baik dan suka menolong seolah- olah guardian" bisiknya lagi.

"Lalu? Baekki hyung menyukainya?" bisik Kyungsoo polos. Baekhyun sweatdropped

"Bukan begituu. Dia adalah member Animal Hugger Club" bisik Baekhyun. "Kau tahu? Anim. Baekhyun hanya bisa al Hugger Club hanya berisi orang- orang aneh. Contohnya dia. Dan masih ada satu lagi" bisik Baekhyun

"Kurasa dia tak begitu aneh" bisik Kyungsoo. "Hanya kutu buku saja" lanjutnya

"Dia aneh Kyungsoo" bisik Baekhyun tak mau kalah

"Baekki hyung lebih aneh, membaca buku terbalik" bisik Kyungsoo menyindir. Baekhyun melihat buku yang ia pegang untuk menutupi wajahnya selama berbisik dengan Kyungsoo dan ia hanya bisa sweatdropped melihat bukunya terbalik. Saat ia mendongakkan kepalanya, banyak siswa siswi yang terlihat menertawainya. Baekhyun segera berdiri lalu menarik Kyungsoo keluar dari ruangan perpustakaan itu.

Kali ini Baekhyun mengajak Kyungsoo kelapangan sekolah. Disana terdapat seorang namja sedang berdiri ditengah lapangan menghadap ke tiang bendera.

"Kau tahu, namja itu sangat suka membuat masalah disekolah. Baru saja tadi pagi ia dihukum berlari keliling lapangan dan sekarang ia sudah dihukum lagi" ucap Baekhyun sambil menunjuk Luhan

"Hmm dia tampan" ucap Kyungsoo polos

"MWO?! Dia anak nakal Kyung" balas Baekhyun

"Lalu?" tanyanya

"Dia anggota club penyayang binatang"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

* * *

**karena masih percobaan, jadi pendek dulu hihii.**

**menurut kalian ratednya t/m?**

**Crys bingungTT^TT**

**RnR juseyo^_~**


	3. Chapter 2

author:ruccrys

**Animal Lovers Club**

**Main Cast:**

**Kyungsoo**

**Luhan**

**Suho**

**Kris**

**.**

**Boys Love don't like don't read!**

no plagiarism, no siders

* * *

_"Hmm dia tampan" ucap Kyungsoo polos_

_"MWO?! Dia anak nakal Kyung" balas Baekhyun_

_"Lalu?" tanyanya_

_"Dia anggota club penyayang binatang"_

_._

_._

_._

"Lalu? Kenapa?" Kyungsoo masih tak mengerti

"KENAPA? KAU TANYA KENAPAA?" Baekhyun emosi kali ini karena adiknya tak juga paham. "TAK BISAKAH KAU MENYIMPULKANNYA KYUNGSOO?!" Baekhyun sedikit berteriak pada Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo menutup matanya lalu memundurkan kepalanya

"Menyimpulkan? Menyimpulkan apa Baekki hyung? Kalau berbicara yang jelas dong" Kyungsoo justru berbalik memarahi hyungnya

"KYUNGSOO!" teriak Baekhyun

"BAEKKI!" balas Kyungsoo

"PANGGIL AKU HYUNG!" Baekhyun tak mau kalah

"BAEKKI TAK MEMANGGIL KYUNGIE HYUNG KAN?!" Kyungsoo juga tak mau kalah

"KAU LEBIH MUDA DARIKU KYUNGSOO!" Baekhyun berteriak sangat keras. Semua orang disekitar mereka menoleh termasuk Luhan. Kyungsoo terdiam lalu mengetuk- ngetuk jari telunjuknya di dagu menandakan ia sedang berpikir

"Oiya. Kan Baekki hyung lebih tua dari Kyungie ya? Woaaa Kyungie sayang Baekki hyung!" tiba- tiba Kyungsoo memeluk Baekhyun selama Baekhyun hanya bisa sweatdrop. Baekhyun melepas pelukan adiknya itu lalu memegang kedua bahunya

"Jadi, bagaimana kesimpulannya?" tanya Baekhyun serius

"Hah?" hanya itu yang Kyungsoo katakan

"Kesimpulanmu mengenai club penyayang binatang Kyungie!" Teriaknya membuat orang orang kembali melihat kearah mereka termasuk Luhan yang sudah menyeringai hebat mendengar nama clubnya disebut

"Membicarakanku hmm?" tiba- tiba lengan Luhan sudah mengait leher Baekhyun. "Hai hoobaenim! Perkenalkan, aku Xi Luhan kelas 2-3. Sekelas dengan hyungmu ini" ucap Luhan sambil mencolek dagu Baekhyun

"Ya! Xi Luhan! Jangan berbuat aneh- aneh terhadapku apalagi dihadapan Kyungsoo!" protes Baekhyun

"Jadi, kalau tidak dihadapan Kyungsoo boleh?" goda Luhan lagi

"Aniya! Kyungsoo ayo pergi!" Baekhyun langsung berjalan kearah Kyungsoo dan menarik tangan adiknya itu, Namun Kyungsoo masih terdiam di tempatnya lalu memandang Luhan dengan tatapan O_O nya

"Wow, kau sangat manis Kyungsoo. Apakah kau galak seperti hyungmu?" Luhan bertanya pada Kyungsoo selama Kyungsoo hanya menggeleng sambil masih mempertahankan ekspresi O_O nya yang membuat Luhan gemas. Belum ada yang berani menatap Luhan dengan tatapan seperti itu. "Hey, kenapa menatapku seperti itu?" Luhan makin gemas. Ingat, Badboy hanyalah simulasi. Kau tak tahu sifat aslinya bukan?

"Kyungie! Ayo pergi!" Baekhyun menarik tangan Kyungsoo lagi. Kyungsoo menggeleng

"Baekki hyung, lihatlah namja dihadapanku ini sangat tampan" ucapnya polos masih sambil menatap Luhan dengan tatapan O_O nya

"Kyungie dia nakal!" Baekhyun mengingatkan

"Baekki dia tampan!" Kyungsoo menggertak. Luhan terkekeh selama Baekhyun menatap Luhan jengah.

"Kau adik Baekhyun? Kenapa kalian sangat berbeda? Oh iya kau kelas 1 apa? Ekskul apa yang ingin kau masuki?" tanya Luhan bertubi- tubi

Kyungsoo makin membulatkan matanya sehingga mata itu seolah mau meloncat dari tempatnya.

"Hyungie tampan yang tak Kyungie ketahui namanya, bisakah hyungie bertanya satu persatu? Kyungie tak mengerti" ucapnya. Luhan tertawa renyah dan itu terlihat sangat mempesona bagi Kyungsoo

"Baiklah, aku memperpendek pertanyaanku. Kau akan masuk club apa...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kyungie?"

Mata Kyungsoo lagi- lagi membulat sempurna. Kali ini karena Luhan memanggilnya dengan nama 'Kyungie'

"Hyungie tampan yang tak Kyungie ketahui namanya memanggil Kyungie dengan sebutan Kyungie? Kata eomma dan appa yang memanggil Kyungie seperti itu adalah orang yang menyayangi Kyungie. Apakah Hyungie tampan yang tak Kyungie ketahui namanya menyayangi Kyungie?" Kyungsoo mengganti tatapan _mata- bulat- ala- Kyungie-_ nya dengan tatapan bingung. Sungguh saja, Luhan merasa tergelitik dengan kepolosan Kyungsoo yang berada diatas batas normal untuk namja seumurannya saat ini.

"Aigoo Kyungie kenapa kau memanggilku dengan sebutan Hyungie tampan yang tak kau ketahui namanya? Kan aku sudah menyebutkan bahwa namaku adalah Xi Luhan. Dan aku akan memanggilmu Kyungie!" Luhan mengikuti gaya bicara Kyungsoo

"Xi Luhan? Hmm Hannie hyung!" Kyungsoo memberi Luhan nama panggilan

"Nama yang bagus Kyungie! Hannie dan Kyungie! Anak kita akan bernama HanKyung bila perempuan dan KyungHan bila laki- laki nanti" ucap Luhan asal. Ia mulai tertarik dengan namja mungil luar biasa polos dihadapannya ini

"MWOYA?!" Kyungsoo kembali membulatkan matanya

"Luhan jangan berbicara aneh- aneh padanya! Kyungsoo! Ayo pergi!" Baekhyun benar- benar menarik tangan Kyungsoo.

"Baekki hyung! Kyungie masih ingin berbicara dengan Hannie hyung dulu" ucapnya sambil menahan tangannya

"Kau dengar Baekki? Kyungie masih ingin berbicara dengan Hannie hyung" Luhan tertawa mengejek. "Jadi Kyungie, kau akan bergabung di club apa?" Luhan berpaling ke Kyungsoo

"Club penyayang binatang!" ucap Kyungsoo semangat.

"Bbbenarkah?" Luhan berbinar. Bisa saja Kyungsoo adalah orangnya. Calon pendamping hidupnya untuk selamanya.

"Ne! Hyung anggotanya juga kan? Jadi, nanti kita akan sering bertemu!" ujarnya senang. Luhan pun terlihat sangat senang.

.

.

Bagaikan, ada seekor ikan yang berkeliaran disekitar kailnya

.

.

"Bagaimana perkembangan pertambahan member?" seorang namja tinggi masuk kedalam ruangan bertuliskan 'Animal Hugger Club' dan langsung bertanya pada namja tampan berambut coklat terang

"0% Kris. Menurutku, semua siswa yang mau masuk kesini mengurungkan niatnya karena anggota club ini hanya aku dan Luhan" jawabnya

"Arrggh. Bagaimana ini?! Bagaimana kita bisa lepas dari kutukan memuakkan ini?" namja tinggi yang dipanggil Kris itu duduk disebelah namja berambut coklat terang itu.

Kris menutup matanya lalu tiba- tiba rambut hitamnya berubah menjadi blonde dan ia terlihat sangat tampan sekarang.

"Taukah kau Kris, jika tiba- tiba ada murid yang masuk kedalam lalu melihat penampilanmu seperti ini, Kau bisa mati" ucap namja berambut coklat itu

"Kau juga Suho. Penampilanmu sekarang juga sangat berbeda dengan Suho yang cupu dan berpacaran dengan buku setebal kamus di perpustakaan"

"Itu hanya simulasi Wu Yifan!"

"Aku gurumu Kim Joonmyeon!"

"Itu hanya simulasi kan? Pedulikah aku?" Suho berjalan ke akuarium besar di sudut ruangan lalu tiba- tiba sosoknya berubah menjadi_ Portuguese Man o'War jellyfish_ dan meloncat kedalam akuarium besar itu. Kris memutar bola matanya malas

"Seenaknya dia masuk kedalam akuariumnya. Coba saja dia tidak punya kekuatan menyengat sebesar itu, aku pasti langsung meremasnya sampai dia mati" ucap Kris

.

.

TOK TOK TOK

.

.

Pintu diketuk dan muncul sebuah kepala disana

"Kris" ucap suara itu

"Hannie hyung? Kris itu siapa?" sebuah suara membalas. Itu bukan suara Kris. Merasa malas dengan 'orang baru', Kris segera merubah postur tingginya menjadi sebuah Bald Eagle yang cukup besar lalu bertengger di kayunya.

"Oh, dia Yifan sonsae. Jika didalam club, aku dan Suho memanggilnya Kris"

"Bukankah itu tidak sopan?"

"Dia yang meminta. Jika kau bergabung dengan club kami kau juga akan memanggilnya seperti itu. Ayo masuk"

Akhirnya nampak dua kepala beserta tubuh yang menopangnya masuk kedalam ruangan itu.

"Woaaa banyak bina- ADA ELANGG?! BESAR SEKALI ELANGNYAA HUAAA KYUNGIE TAKUTTT!" Kyungsoo malah bersembunyi dibalik tubuh Luhan. Luhan tersenyum kecil sambil menggelengkan kepalanya

"Tak usah takut Kyungie. Semua hewan disini sudah jinak. Tenang saja dia tak akan _memakanmu_ dalam sosok seorang elang" Luhan membalikkan tubuhnya dan melihat Kyungsoo yang sedang menutup matanya dengan lengannya. Luhan menarik tangan Kyungsoo yang menutupi matanya lalu berganti menutupi mata Kyungsoo dengan kedua tangannya. "Apa kau tahu bahwa Suho dan Kris sangat suka bermain petak umpet" ucap Luhan. Kyungsoo menggeleng pelan dengan mata yang tertutup oleh tangan Luhan. "Baiklah. Aku akan menyuruh mereka keluar sekarang. Keluarlah" ucap Luhan. Tak lama setelah itu terdengar suara percikan air dan gesekan ranting pohon dan kepakan sayap.

"Hannie hyung? Apa elangnya terbang?" tanya Kyungsoo masih dengan mata tertutup.

"Ssstt diamlah" Luhan melepaskan tangannya. Terlihat Kris dan Suho yang sudah berdiri dihadapannya. Mata Kyungsoo membulat melihat kedua manusia tampan tersebut. Bukan karena ketampanan mereka, tapi karena penampilan mereka yang sangat keren.

"Annyeong, naneun Do Kyungsoo imnida. Apakah kalian mengijinkan Kyungie untuk _bergabung dalam club ini_?"

Kyungsoo masih mengingat jelas rambut hitam legam Kris saat guru itu mengantarkannya ke kelas. Juga rambut hitam dan rapi Suho disaat Baekhyun menunjukkan sosok Suho kepadanya. Namun yang ia lihat sekarang, guru tampannya itu terlihat sedikit berantakan dan rambutnya bermodel blonde tipis. Selama itu, Suho tak menggunakan kacamata tebalnya dan juga dua kancing teratasnya dibiarkan terbuka dan dasinya tak melingkar sempurna di lehernya. Bajunya tidak dimasukkan seperti tadi di perpustakaan, Rambutnya berwarna coklat terang. Kyungsoo sedikit berjinjit untuk memegang rambut Kris yang jauh lebih tinggi darinya lalu menatap Suho dalam dan mendekati wajahnya untuk mencari dimana kacamata tebal yang tadi ada didepan mata namja berwajah angelic itu

"Sonsae ini Sonsae menyeramkan yang tadi membantu Kyungie kan? Dan hyung itu hyung yang sangat cupu dan jelek tadi diperpustakaan kan?" ucap Kyungsoo polos. Suho dan Kris hanya bisa sweatdropped sementara Luhan terkikik kecil dibelakang Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo membalikkan badannya dan disana sudah ada Luhan dengan rambut berwarna oranye kemerahan dan gigi taringnya yang sedikit lebih besar dari sebelumnya. "Hannie hyung?!" Kyungsoo menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya dan matanya membulat kaget melihat penampilan Luhan yang sudah berubah.

"Tak usah takut Kyungie-ya" Luhan berjalan mendekati Kyungsoo dengan smirknya selama Kyungsoo berjalan mundur menjauhi Luhan

.

GREP

.

Seseorang memeluk perut Kyungsoo. Ternyata itu adalah Suho yang berdiri dibelakang Kyungsoo. Suho memegang lengan Kyungsoo dan menyisakan sebuah jejak disana seperji bekas err- sengatan?

"Panggil saja aku Myunnie Kyungie" bisik Suho. "Dan tanda itu, adalah tanda perkenalan kita arraseo?" bisiknya lagi namun kali ini di daerah leher Kyungsoo dan sedikit lebih sensual. Kyungsoo menutup matanya erat sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya lalu mengangguk

"Arraseo Myunnie hyuung" jawabnya takut. Tanpa ia sadari, Luhan sudah berada di depannya dan memiringkan kepalanya di daerah leher satunya yang tidak didekati Suho. Luhan menggigit leher putih Kyungsoo hingga leher itu mengeluarkan sedikit darah lalu Luhan juga berbisik di telinga Kyungsoo

"Itu tanda perkenalan dariku. Kyungie-yaa" bisiknya. Kyungsoo lagi- lagi hanya mengangguk menurut. Kris pun bergerak cepat menggenggam tangan mungil Kyungsoo sampai- sampai tertinggal tiga goresan kecil di punggung tangan Kyungsoo

"Kalau yang ini dariku" Kris mengangkat tangan Kyungsoo lalu mengecup punggung tangan namja polos itu. Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya yang sudah bulat melihat Kris yang mencium punggung tangannya. Mata Kris bertemu dengan tatapan polos Kyungsoo. Kris tersenyum namun tatapan tajam ala _elang_nya tak hilang dari wajahnya. "Selamat datang di animal hugger club!" Kris berbicara sebelum akhirnya Luhan, Suho dan Kris sendiri memberi et_peluk_an hangat selamat datang pada Kyungsoo.

Mereka bertiga melepas pelukannya pada Kyungsoo. Setelah itu dapat terlihat jelas Kyungsoo yang menangis

"Eehh? Kenapa kau menangis?!" pekik Suho bingung

"Hikkss Kyungie tak bisa bernafass hikss"

Suho, Luhan dan Kris bernafas lega mengetahui namja mungil anggota baru mereka ini menangis hanya karena alasan yang biasa.

"Tenanglah Kyungie. Kau sudah bisa bernafas kan sekarang?" Luhan menepuk- nepuk punggung Kyungsoo pelan. Kyungsoo mengangguk namun masih menangis dan kedua tangannya berusaha menghapus sisa- sisa air matanya. "Kenapa masih menangis?" tanya Luhan bingung

"Kyungie senang punya teman baru" ucapnya pelan yang terdengar sedikit gugup. Luhan hanya tersenyum lembut lalu memeluk namja mungil dihadapannya itu. Kepalanya ia miringkan sedikit sebelum sesuatu yang tajam dan basah menembus kulit Kyungsoo hingga kulitnya mengeluarkan tangisan berwarna merah pekat dan kental. Darah. Luhan segera menjilat bersih darah merah segar milik Kyungsoo. Selama itu Kyungsoo membelalakkan matanya saat merasakan Luhan menggigitnta (lagi). Ia meraba daerah lehernya yang baru saja digigit oleh Luhan. Namun tak ada bekas luka ataupun perih disana. "Bagaimana Hannie hyung melakukannya?" tanya Kyungsoo polos

"Dengan cinta!" ucap Luhan. Maksudnya adalah untuk membuat namja mungil bermarga Do di hadapannya tertunduk malu dengan pipi merona. Namun tak seperti yang Luhan inginkan, Kyungsoo justru memiringkan kepalanya imut

"Apa maksud Hannie hyung? Kyungie tak mengerti" itulah reaksi yang Kyungsoo berikan. Tawa keras dari bibir Suho dan Kris pun pecah seketika mendengarnya.

Ayolah Luhan, Apa kau lupa seberap polosnya Do Kyungsoo ini?

"Eh iya, dimana burung elang besar yang tadi ada di pojok situ? Apa Kyungie salah lihat tadi?"

.

.

.

"Channie aku takut. Tadi Kyungsoo pergi bersama Luhan ke ruangan Animal Hugger Club" Baekhyun terlihat mengaduk- aduk milkshakenya gelisah

"Lagipula kau bodoh. Siapa suruh membiarkan anak sepolos Kyungsoo bersama dengan manusia senista Luhan" cibir Jongdae

"Aku tak berbicara denganmu wajah kotak"

"Hey! Yang boleh memanggilku seperti itu hanya Yungie!"

"Yungie itu adikku"

"Adikmu Kyungie bukan Yungie" Jongdae memeletkan lidahnya selama Baekhyun memutar bola matanya

"Sudahlah tak usah bertengkar. Jadi, kau mau menyusul Kyungsoo ke ruangan club penyayang binatang?" tanya Chanyeol. Baekhyun mengendikkan bahunya

"Cih tak punya pendirian" Jongdae menyindir lagi

"DIAM KAU KIM JONGDAE!" Baekhyun frustasi. Baginya tak ada hari tanpa bertengkar dengan _sahabat_nya yang berwajah seperti lemari baju (menurut Baekhyun) itu.

"BAGAIMANA JIKA AKU TAK BISA DO BAEKHYUN?" jawab Jongdae lagi

"Aish kalian berdua ini. Tak bisakah kalian akur sehari saja?" Chanyeol ikut frustasi

"TIDAK!"

"Kekasihmu itu gila Chan. Carilah kekasih baru"

"Ya Kim Jongdae!"

.

.

.

"Kau tahu Kyung? Aku jengah dengan kedua bocah itu. Entah kenapa aku yang tampan harus terjebak di kutukan konyol bersama dua manusia aneh itu" ucap Kris sambil memberi makan seekor _ragdoll cat_ selama Kyungsoo mengelus- elus bulu halus kucing itu

"Jika Kris jengah dengan Hannie dan Myunnie hyung, Kris tidak usah bermain dengan mereka. Biasanya, jika Kyungie sedang bosan bermain Kyungie menendang mainan milik Kyungie. Jadi Kris tendang saja Hannie dan Myunnie hyung. Oh iya, Kris juga manusia yang aneh. Kris sangat tampan saat menjadi manusia tapi Kris bisa berubah menjadi elang yang menyeramkan. Hiii" Kyungsoo mengangkat kedua bahunya dan memasang ekspresi geli bercampur takut yang terlihat lucu di mata Kris

"Jadi menurutmu, aku harus menendang mereka berdua?" Kris menyeringai kecil sambil melirik Luhan yang sedang membersihkan kandang ular_(nya)_ dan Suho yang memberi makan ikan- ikan_ (temannya)_.

"Benar sekali!" Kyungsoo menjentikkan jarinya. "Eh, tapi kasihan Hannie dan Myunnie hyung" Kyungsoo menopang dagunya dengan tangannya seolah- olah berpikir keras

"Jadi menurut Kyungie, apa Kris harus menendang Hannie dan Myunnie?" Kris mendekatkan wajahnya dengan Kyungsoo bahkan sampai hidung mereka bertemu. Kyungsoo memundurkan wajahnya yang tanpa ia sadari sudah menghangat karena jarak wajahnya dan Kris yang sangat dekat.

"Kris jangan berkata yang aneh- aneh pada Kyungsoo!" teriak Luhan sambil menatap Kris tajam

"Ne ne arraseo" Kris memutar bola matanya malas. "Kyungsoo, bisa kau kembalikan kucing ini ke kandangnya? Aku harus mengambil hamster lalu kita akan memandikannya bersama. Kau tahu cara memandikan hamster?" tanya Kris sambil menyerahkan _ragdoll cat_ gemuk itu ke gendongan Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo menggeleng dengan tatapan memelas sambil menggendong kucing itu. Ia benar- benar terlihat seperti anak hilang sekarang.

"Kyungie hanya memelihara ikan hias di akuarium dan Kyungie tak pernah memandikan ikan. Apalagi hamster" ucapnya polos

"Baiklah akan kuajarkan" Kris menyiapkan peralatan mandi hamster dan Kyungsoo memutuskan melihat Suho yang bermain dengan ikan- ikannya selama menunggu Kris.

.

"Eh Kyungsoo?" ucap Suho kaget karena tiba- tiba Kyungsoo menyempilkan badan mungilnya diantara tubuh Suho dan akuarium besar didepannya. Suho mundur satu langkah dan Kyungsoo berdiri sambil megetuk- ngetukkan jari telunjuknya di kaca akuarium. "Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Suho

"Ssstt Kyungie sedang berbicara dengan ikan" balas Kyungsoo polos. Suho terkekeh. Sebuah ide jahil terlintas di pikirannya

"Hey Kyungie" Suho berbisik seolah- olah menjadi ikan. Mata Kyungsoo membulat. Ia menempelkan telinganya di akuarium yang tingginya hampir menyamai tubuhnya itu

"Hey ikan" bisik Kyungsoo

"Kau tahu, Myunnie hyung sangat tampan bukan?" bisik Suho lagi. Kyungsoo tiba- tiba menjauhkan telinganya yang menempel di akuarium lalu menatap Suho intens

"Myunnie hyung, ikan itu menyukai Myunnie hyung" ucap Kyungspp dengan tatapan datarnya sambil menunjuk akuarium itu

"Aku tahu. Bahkan saat Myunnie hyung berubah menjadi ubur- ubur, ikan itu adalah yeojachingu Myunnie hyung" goda Suho. Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya

"Myunnie hyung berpacaran dengan ikan?!" pekik Kyungsoo dengan mata bulatnya dan kedua tangannya menangkup pipinya sendiri. Suho menggeleng

"Tidak lagi, Myunnie hyung memutuskannya semenjak Myunnie hyung melihat Kyungie" Suho mencubit hidung Kyungsoo gemas. Kyungsoo memegang hidungnya lalu menatap Suho aneh

"M-myunnie hyung?" panggil Kyungsoo

"Ne?"

"Kyungie bukan ikan loh"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

* * *

**Gakuat nulisnya. Bayangin Kyungsoo ituloh..**

**asdfghjkl banget-_-**

**RnR? ^_~**


End file.
